Ethan
Ethan is a yellow puffle. He will do about ANYTHING to see Mabel. Background On a sunny May 21, Ethan was born. He grew up on a farm, though farmers were raising him. Ethan hated being in a "pen" all the time and being "rounded up". His parents disagreed with him, as they said "that's the way a puffle lives", but he disagreed with them. One day, he was bored of this, so he escaped with a plan. He got onto he streets and city, and he was scared. Not really scared, but scared. One day, he was hopping around the streets minding his own business, when the Puffle Patrol passed by. But soon he got in the way and they spotted him, resulting getting in the Adoption Center. And not the Puffle Shop. Sooner or later, a penguin came by and saw him. They decided they wanted to put him in the Pet Shop, where they thought he should be, not with all these nasty puffles. He bought him, and Ethan thought he picked him. But he didn't. He went straight to the Pet Shop and let them take him in. Five minutes later, Willie Watt and decided to pick him. So she did. He didn't think she'd keep him, but she did. Ethan was very happy after he found out he was staying! Willie took him along the sidewalk and he spotted a poster with Dystopian: The Musical! Right when he saw it, he wanted to see it. Willie agreed with him, and let it be a "Welcome Present". Now THAT'S'' when he started to like Mabel even MORE, because he did, even on the farm! Ethan would always say something about Mabel when he was little, but it was when he got older when he started to like her. He thought she was pretty, cool, and mean (well, she IS mean, so that doesn't make sense.) He has glasses too, but he doesn't always need them. He later joined the MMK and is very good at stalking Mabel. Involvement Friends *Willie- She's his owner *Terry- Best Friend *Ethan X- They can get into occasional fights, but other wise, they're friends. *Never- Though he kinda hates him, he can get along. *Kiysha- She likes him! *Emily von Injoface- She's one of his crushes. *Mabel- His other crush. (Though the same can't be said for Mabel) *Darktan- He's kinda scared of him, but he "calls" him his friend because Willie's in his Army. (Same can't be said for him) *Charles Maniaca von Injoface- He dosen't know why he calls him his friend. (Same can't be said for him) *Xary- He thinks he is his friend... odd.... (Same can't be said for him!) *Chor Flames Inferno-They may get in fights ALOT, there friends, even though Chor is Surray's best friend. *Flywish-They are close friends. Enemies *Jal- He hates her. *Xary- He hates him too. *Surray- He's his #1 Top Enemy! *Penelope O'vian She's his #2 Top Enemy! *Explorer 767- He hates him because he whacks Mabel with a shovel A LOT. Quotes "PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I like pie!" "MABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "(sighs)" "I ROCK!!!!!! PEACE DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "۝℗∏♛♚☸＊҂!!!!" "MABEL MABEL MABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "DUH DUH DUH!" "Somehow I tend towards the von Injoface Family. They just are so pretty! Dude, can you NOT fall for Mabel?!?" "(bites)" "Hello." "Ok, I'll go bite him!" "(skips off)" " Whos This Purpleish Pink Puffle? And why is she ON FIRE!? ----- Kiysha: Hi Ethan.... Ethan: Hi! Kiysha: *blushes* ----- Explorer: (Whacks Mabel) Ethan: HEY! WHY ARE YOU WHACKING HER?!?! (Bites) Mabel: 0_0 Explorer: Excuse me, I need to whack Mabel... Ethan: NO, YOU NEED TO WHACK YOURSELF! ----- Emily: SHUT UP, UNPOPULAR PUFFLE! Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩!!! Ethan: Ya, shut up..... Wait... why am I doing this?... Emily: GO ON! "Unpopular" Puffle: You're mean! (Cries) Emily: (Grins while on cell-phone) Terry: THAT'S MEAN ETHAN! I was gonna give you a pie but now I'm hang out with Surray! HMPT! Ethan: Why did I listen to you again, Emily? I think Terry hates me now... ------ Emily: FAISION POLICE KIYSHA! Ethan: Why are we doing this again, Emily? Emily: To annoy Kiysha, IS THAT A WRENCH? Surray: Yep, COME GET IT EMILY! I'LL WHACK YOU 'TIL YOU CRY! Kiysha: Yep! BWHAHAHAAHA...Ahem...why am I acting like Xary? Willie: (Heh heh heh) ---- Kiysha: Tell me again. why are you giving me a makeover against my will? Emily: So I can look at you... without feeling.... weird. Kiysha: Don't make me bite you...is that a retainer? Emily: Yep, I know you hate them! Kiysha: HELP! Ethan:Uuuuuuh....... wrong quote box gals! Both: Quote box????????????????????????????? Ethan: Oh yeah they can't break..... (Boxes quote box) ---- Mabel: (Under her breath) Fat, mushy, crazy good-for-nothing freak... Explorer: HEY!!!! Mabel: OH NO!!!! IM IN TROUBLE THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ethan: HEY!! YOU LEAVE '''MY GIRLFRIE-- um... never... mind... Explorer: WHAT!??!?! Appearance Ethan is a yellow puffle. He has red glasses sometimes, but not usually. Trivia * Ethan likes Mabel! (AND EMILY!) * Once, he tried to kiss her, but of course, didn't get away with it. * He is very random. * He will scream ۝℗∏♛♚☸＊҂ at you if you say something mean about Mabel! * He has glasses, but he doesn't always need to wear them. * He thinks he is cool. * A lot of penguins think he's a bit weird. * If you say he is weird, he will bite you. * He uses a lot of ! * He likes to bite people. * His best friend is Terry. * Terry also seems to help Ethan get Mabel to fall in love with him and both usually gets their fur shaved off and two black eyes. * He actually now likes two puffles, Emily von Injoface and Mabel. * Kiysha dreams about him ALOT, Ethan knows how to open her diary to. * Ethan hates Leonardo, Which is strange because they are both Yellow Puffles. * He seems to like The von Injofaces... for some strange reason... * He is kinda a "Happy go ever" puffle. * Ethan and Ethan X often get confused who Kiysha likes, Yes they BOTH know she likes one of them, neither can ever remember. * He has a journal. *He has memorized a bit of punctuation to impress Mabel. See also * Mabel Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Stalkers